1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to inkjet printing apparatuses and methods for detecting the amount of remaining ink in the inkjet printing apparatuses, and particularly, to a method for detecting remaining ink level.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the conventional printing apparatuses such as inkjet printers, which use ink for printing, execute detecting of the remaining ink level so as to stop a printing operation or to provide an indication urging users to exchange the ink tank, when ink has run out or the ink level has become as low as to cause problems in printing. As methods for detecting ink levels, there have been proposed a variety of methods. For example, sensors are known as those directly detect the presence/absence of ink or a remaining level of ink, such as optical sensors utilizing a light interception by ink, electric sensors utilizing electric resistance change due to the presence/absence of ink, and mechanical sensors utilizing a lever that moves together with the ups and downs of the ink level. There is also a method that accumulates data about ink consumption during operations such as printing and recovering and then estimates the remaining level based on the accumulated data.
It is possible to check if the remaining ink level has fallen below a predetermined level by the use of such optical, electric and mechanical sensors of relatively simple structure and low cost. These sensors, however, have such disadvantages that the control process becomes complex and additional cost arises from detection components when estimating the remaining ink level in detailed scales.
On the other hand, the method for estimating the remaining ink level based on the accumulated data of ink consumption has the advantage of being capable of estimating the remaining ink level in detailed scales at relatively low cost. However, there are variations in the estimate of ink consumption due to variations in the ejection quantity and performance of the recovering mechanism. In addition, the capacity of the ink tank and the amount of filled ink may also vary. As a result, the estimated remaining ink level may significantly differ from the actual ink level. Further, it is also necessary to introduce some margin in the estimate of ink levels, taking such errors into account. Then, in turn, such a problem arises that the printing is stopped or the indication of ink-out is issued although the ink tank still has ink.